


Shades of purple.

by bbooyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN'S SPENDING CHRISTMAS WITH PHIL OMG, Fluff, M/M, i'm trash, just fluff, phil's mom ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooyou/pseuds/bbooyou
Summary: While visiting North for his first official Christmas as Phil's boyfriend, Dan worries.That, and his new somewhat of a mother-in-law gets a bit excited.





	Shades of purple.

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluffy christmas stuff to calm my demon self.

He looked out of the window, quite watching the other cars go by but not actually, his mind wandering. He heard the close but distant laughter of the other people in the car, and a part of him told him that maybe he had to snap back to reality and, well, socialize.

 

But there was something bothering at that precise moment. Not that he needed an excuse to daydream anyways.

 

There it was at the back of his head, an almost muted voice, barely audible voice that whispered  _ “you’re not good enough for him” _ ,  _ “they will hate you now that they know you’re together” _ . He bit his lip out of a nervous habit when the train of thoughts once again crossed his mind. 

 

“You’re too broken for him.”

 

“You’re too lame for him.”

 

Was it true?

 

He wouldn’t really know, because in the next instance he felt a soft, warm hand take his own with care. He finally looked away from the scenery he wasn’t really appreciating and was greeted with the sweet, soft image of Phil,  _ his  _ Phil,  _ his boyfriend _ . The word still sounded strange at the tip of his mouth: it had barely been two months since they had finally, finally,  _ finally  _ sorted their things out. But hey, it’s was only nine years filled with confusion and pining, it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad,  **_Louise_ ** , thank you very much.

 

“Dan? Are you ok?”, Phil asked when Dan once again found his way into his reverie. 

 

The brown of Dan’s eyes collided with Phil’s blue, hazel and green ones, and he didn’t even noticed he smiled until the other man smiled back at him, sweet and pure and so – so  _ Phil _ . 

 

Who wouldn’t be ok after that? 

 

“Yes, don’t worry.”

 

But this was Phil, and before being his boyfriend he was also his best friend who had known him for nine freaking years (they were getting old) and of course he knew what Dan was thinking since he just murmured: 

 

“It’ll be fine, bear. They love you.”

  
  


And he was prepared for a cold glance, a too-quick hug, a direct “ _ we don’t think you’re good for Phil _ ”. He was not prepared, indeed, for the way Phil’s mom nearly jumped on him the first moment she saw him while screaming “ _ I still can’t believe it! _ ” almost too loudly. He was confused, a bit overwhelmed maybe, but couldn’t also hide the sudden wave of relief that hit him. 

 

“Told you you didn’t have to worry!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Phil, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and be rats with me at @SUG0ILESTER at twitter.


End file.
